Is He Really Here For Me?
by urnotspecial
Summary: Ian's back STALKERRR  and "says" he wants Amy back. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING
1. Chapter 1

I will never understand how I could be so unlucky. I was in biology class, and we had a new exchange student…from England.

When he stepped into the classroom, many other girls in my class gasped at his appearance. I've always hated those girls. They think about nothing, except how they look and their boyfriends.

I go to a public school, but this school was polluted with just as many snobby students as the private schools. I could've gone to a private school, but even if I'm rich from the clue hunt, I still don't like to waste money when there's somewhere else allowing me to get the same education for free.

I rolled my eyes and took a look at the new student. I didn't make any squealing noises or anything else like those girly girls did, but I was just as shocked.

Of course I was not shocked with his looks…well, maybe a little. He had amber eyes and dark colored eyes, whoa what did I just think? I do NOT like anything about him, because it was Ian Kabra, the Cobra who played with my feelings and broke my heart.

I quickly covered my face with my red hair. I didn't want to see him, just as much as I didn't want him to see me. Then I started wondering where he would be sitting. There is an empty seat adjacent to mine, and there is no chance I am allowing the spoiled brat sit next to me. I quickly put my backpack onto the seat, hoping that Mr. Rakab won't seat Kabra there.

"Ah, hello there. You must be our new exchange student. Class, this will be our new classmate and you will treat him fairly. Welcome yourself." My teacher, Mr. Rakab, was normally not that kind to students. Something was weird, especially with the fact that he was smiling at Ian.

All of the sudden, I started feeling all warm. WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? I REFUSE TO LOOK AT COBRA!

I was beginning to feel a little scared. What was he doing here? Why _IS_ he here?

Then, I realized something. What if Isabel was here? She could do anything…maybe she came to kill Dan and me? No. We have protection from the Madrigals…there is no way she can hurt us.

"Hello." Just after one word from that creamy, British accent, the stupid blondes and brunettes in my class started giggling. Once again, I rolled my eyes.

"My name is Ian Kabra and I am from England. I have traveled around the world two years ago…" Ian looked around the room and I felt someone staring at me. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE DO NOT REGONIZE ME!

"…Amy?" I heard some gasps, and they were ALL from the girls, who were staring at Ian with googly-eyes.

I kept my face covered. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I am somewhat a shy person, but I was always the one who raised my hand in class…like the class nerd. My classmates must've been like 'How on earth does that hot guy know Amy?'

"Uh…is that you? Amy Cahill?" Ugh stupid Cobra. This must have been very awkward for the class…and my teacher. "Ian? Is everything all right? Yes, that is Amy…you may continue introducing yourself tomorrow, but for now, you may sit next to Miss Cahill since you are so interested in her.

I heard the girls sigh. The one thing I like about Kabra being here is that I get to make all those idiots jealous. Danni, the most popular girl in the school just had to ruin my moment.

"Mr. Rakab," She dashed her eyebrows flirtatiously. Ew. "Why can't Ian sit next to us?" She may have had looks, and Mr. Rakab always went with her way, but this time, Danni only got rejection. "No."

Danni's face expression was priceless. I snorted. She gave me a death glare. "Shut up Cahill."

I just smiled, even I would've protested against the fact that I didn't even say anything.

I heard footsteps coming. Stupid Cobra had to ruin my day with his stupid surprise visit. He took stopped when he reached me and looked at me. I blinked at him. He shook his head and took his seat.

"Love, destiny has given me another chance, am I not right?" Danni looked at me with disgust and I looked away from Kabra, allowing my hair to go on his face.

**Hope you like it! :D idky im writing this…the idea just came into my mind :o**

**~urnotspecial~**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG I'm sorry I didn't update for a long time…and I am SOOOOOOO sorry if I've insulted anyone because of what I said about private schools. I kind of got hat from my classmates…they came from privates school and u wouldn't believe how snobby they act.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHINGGGGGGGG (this goes for the first chapter too):o**

"Love, destiny has given me another chance, am I not right?"

The cobra HAD to do that, take his stupid seat which was unfortunately next to mine. I wondered how much worst this day can get…probably even more surprises.

I heard a scowl, which was obviously coming from Danni. She took out her makeup kit and started looking presentable enough for Ian. Personally, I think she's just jealous how Ian knows me and was assigned to sit next to me rather than her, the most popular girl in the school.

I heard Mr. Rakab clear his throat and continue teaching. "As I was saying, tomorrow we will continue our research by dissecting rats-"

"Do we have to? I mean, it's totally going to ruin my manicure!" Mr. Rakab looked at her fake, pathetic face. "Of course…we'll continue next week instead. For homework, we will start writing a paper based on this chapter. I want it doubled spaced…"

I was listening, but I was mostly occupied with thousands of thoughts running through my mind. Why on earth is IAN KABRA here? I looked at him, and thought about it more. When I realized that Ian's perfect face was looking back at me with those dreamy, amber eyes, I moved my head instantaneously towards the board.

WHOA. I did not just process that thought in my head.

That was when the bell rung and everyone started filing through the door. I looked that the board and copied to homework. Really? Another five-paged report? Immediately I felt bad for myself.

Ian waited for me at the door. "Why are YOU here, cobra?" He gave me a grin. I walked out of the classroom and started walking, but he followed me.

I looked behind him. Danni and a whole bunch of other girls were following us, no Ian, and stared at him with desperate faces.

"Where are our manners, love?" I heard gasps after the fan girls heard what Ian called me. Danni pushed me out of her way, allowing the other girls to shove me away as they tried to get closer to my guy, I mean Ian…

"AMY! Hey!" I knew that voice. It belonged to my best friend, Ava. Not only is Ava a Cahill, but she's also a Madrigal. Awesome right? "Why the hell is _he_ here?" We think so alike.

"I have no idea. And guess what? H-he's in MY biology class!" I started walking to my locker, which was near Ava's. "Chill, Amy. It's not like my cousin will hurt you again. You have me with ya." Yeah...and weirdly, Ava is kind of related to Ian. She was a Lucian, but after a secret mission, she joined us in our branch. Anyway, Ava is an amazing fighter, and I know Ian won't do anything bad while she's around. The best thing you should know about my bffl is that she also knows the pressure points of the body, which is why most people try not to get her angry.

Ava took out her iPod and started listening to music, just like the way Nellie does. As we passed by Ian and his stupid fans, I overheard Danni's conversation.

"Ian! How do you know _her?_" She emphasized "her" which kind of angered me. "I mean, you should've met me first, instead of that…nerd." NERD? The girl really has to get a life. "How about you hang out with us afterschool? We could have so much fun…love." SHE DID NOT JUST USE MY NICKNAME ON IAN!

She gave him a flirtatious expression, but he ignored her and walked towards me. I quickly walked faster to my locker with Ava. The stupid cobra ran up to me with a crowd of squealing girls behind him.

One thing you should know about Ava, never interrupt her when she's listening to music. The screams made her pissed off within two second and she shoved the girls away from Ian in two minutes. Ava took Ian by the collar and shoved him to the lockers.

"What are you doing? You're ruining up my hair this is designer clothing. Not like your pathetic clothes, Ava." Ava kicked him the shin and let him go.

"What is your problem? NEVER. COME. NEAR. AMY. AGAIN. And make sure you little fans don't follow or-" Apparently Ava was never able to finish because of a certain annoying blonde named Danni. "YOU KNOW HER TOO? Just come with us and leave those _ugly_ _things_!"

Ava lost it. She jabbed on the shoulder and immediately Danni fell down. Ava ran back next to me before anyone noticed anything. Yeah, she's professional ninja.

I looked at the cobra's face. "So w-what ARE you doing h-here?" Ava looked at him with threatening eyes, forcing him to reply.

Ian looked amused. A smile appeared on his face. "Ah love, I came here to win your heart back of course. No threats of any sorts, I promise."

**Thanks for reading! :D**

**UPDATE OF I WON'T CONTINUE xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMFG THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE U GUYS L:**

**And I'm seriously sorry for not updating in a VERY LONG time. It's been almost a month, but I can't guarantee that the next update will be any sooner :| **

**Anyway, I've made this a longer chapter ;D**

"Ah love, I came here to win your heart back of course. No threats of any sorts, I promise."

To think that the Cobra actually wants that…believing it would make me a complete idiot. If he really wanted that, he wouldn't have embarrassed me in class.

Ava studied his face. She didn't look convinced either. After one easy shove, Ian was on the floor. Ava searched through his pockets and every other compartment where Ian could be hiding anything.

I took Ian's backpack and searched for any poisons or devices a Lucian may be hiding. The bag was nearly empty surprisingly compared to its weight, and it only held a notebook and some cross pens. I zipped his backpack when I was sure there was nothing much in there.

I placed my hand on the bottom of the backpack just before I dropped the bag back to the floor and I felt a bump. The bump was solid and cold. I pressed it as hard as I could and I felt a key pad.

"Amy, we have to go outside before we make a scene." I looked over at Ava's direction, but she was looking at the opposite side of the hallway. Mr. Rakab came into sight. I nodded. We were going to lunch anyway, so it was ok if we left the building.

I took all our bags as Ava held onto Ian's wrists. Ava put her hand over Ian's mouth, so that he will not holler for help and we ran.

We went to the nearest entrance that wasn't occupied with a security guard or had a nearby staff and dragged Ian along with us. Behind us was a mob of girls, and all of them wore worried expressions on their faces, hoping that Ian's precious body won't get injured.

We hid behind a couple bushes as soon as we lost those fan girls and Ava sat on top of Ian once she threw Ian onto the ground. "Duct tape please."

I smiled. "Coming ASAP." I took Ava's bag and took out some duct tape. (We were doing a project in drama and duct tape always comes in handy.) I ripped off a strip and put it over Ian's mouth as Ava removed her hand from Ian. Then, I ripped two long strips of tape and tied it around Ian's wrists and legs.

Ava continued searching through Ian's pockets. For some designer clothes, there were oddly a lot of pockets. She took off his shoes and slid her finger around the bottom. I knew she felt something once her eyebrows moved upwards. Her fingers were at the heel of the shoe and turned it about 180 degrees.

As soon as she saw what was in there, Ava looked at Ian with disgust. She showed me what was in the shoe, wads of money. Honestly, who hides their money in a shoe? It's called a wallet. She grabbed Ian's other shoe and turned its heel. A tiny smile crept upon Ava's face.

"What did you find?" I was eager to find out. She pulled out four, two-inch injector. Inside was greenish-blue liquid. "Really, Ian? Even I could find better places to hide these things."

Ava looked at me with a mischievous face. "Wanna use this on him?" I smirked and nodded. Ian closed his eyes, as if he was relieved. Immediately, I knew he was hiding something else. "Wait! Ava, he's hiding something else." I took Ian's backpack and flipped it upside down.

I showed her the keypad I found earlier. "What do you think the combination could be? A specific date or what?" Ava shook her head, meaning she had no idea. I sighed.

Ava took out her IPod. It helps her think. I kept searching the bag. On the other side were a couple more cover-capped pens. I tossed them on the floor. Then, I heard a click.

I picked up the pens. I looked at them closely. There were six pens in total, all different colors, silver, crimson, lavender, magenta, jade and black. The crimson pen felt different compared to the other pens. I twisted the end of the pen and I heard another click. Ian began the panic.

Ava and I looked at him. "Hey, look at this pen. There's something in it." I removed the end of the crimson pen and a piece of rolled up paper came into sight. Ava took the paper and unrolled it.

..-. .. -. -.. / - ... . / - .- -.. .-. .. -. .- .-.. / -. .. .-. .-.. ... / .. -. / - .- - / -.. .- -.- ... / -. .- .. -. / - ... . .. .-. / - .-. ..- ... -

_Ian Kabra Welcome to Snowden Intel High School from Rakab_

.- . / . -..- .-. . -.-. - / -.- - ..- .-. / .- .-. .-. .. ...- .- .-.. / .. -. / - .- - / - - -. - ... ... / .- .. - ... / - ... . / -. .. .-. .-.. ...

I tilted my head in confusion. It made no sense at all. "Why would Mr. Rakab put that message?"

"What's with the border?" Ava asked me with the same confused tone.

I looked at the dots and dashes closely. They weren't ordinary marks, they were Morse code. "It's Morse Code!" Ava realized it too.

I laughed at the moment. "I was going to say that too." She gave me a smile representing achievement.

"Hold on, let me figure this out for a few minutes. I'll do the first line, you do the second." Moment of truth, Ava and I are learning Morse code as part of our training. Naturally, Ava is better.

I took the pen gave it to Ava to write down the hidden message. It took me about four minutes to figure out the entire code of the second line: _We expect your arrival in two months with the girls._

Arrival to where? I elbowed Ava to get her attention. "Look, Ian has to bring us somewhere in two months. Where would he bring us, the Vesper stronghold?"

Ava shrugged. "I have no idea, but look at the first line, _find the madrigal girls in two days gain their trust_. Well, he's not doing such a great job." She smirked.

I turned my focus back to Ian. I took off the duct tape on his mouth. Ava gave him a threatening glare to not call for help. "Who are you assigned to bring us to?"

Ian refused to reply. Ava grabbed him by the neck and brought two fingers above his neck. "Come on, Kabra, I don't want to hurt you so soon."

"You're a Kabra too, and apparently a disgrace to our family." Ava looked like she could kill Ian right at the second.

I kicked him. "I'm sorry but I remember you being a Cahill too. What is with you? Answer our question! Who dispatched you here? Is it the Vespers?" The only reply I received was a smile. I sighed.

I took his bag and searched some more. I couldn't find anything. Ava watched, but she got bored with Ian soon. "So can I knock him out?" Ian started squirming and making loud noises. I took another piece of duct tape.

"You will not find any-"I sealed the cobra's mouth. I grinned. "Sure, it would be my pleasure."

Just before Ava jabbed Ian, I heard a familiar voice, which belonged to Mr. Rakab. "What are you students doing to our new exchange student? And more importantly, why would you hurt him? You, uh, Amy, pick up all his stuff and return them back into his backpack. Ava is it? I would be glad if you untie Ian. I will speak with you privately after I have a little talk with Ian here. You two, just walk back to the school entrance and I will meet you there."

I messily stuffed all the books and pens back into the bag. I watched Ava take all the duct tape off of Ian. As she tore each strand of tape, Ian yelped in pain. Mr. Rakab frowned and wore an angry expression. After Ava was done, she randomly but the tape together and placed it in the teacher's hands.

Mr. Rakab led Ian away to a bench where no one was in sight. They spoke as Ian rubbed his sore hands. We weren't going to miss the chance to eavesdrop on their conversation. We walked there quietly about ten feet away, hidden in bushes.

"How can you allow two _girls_ to bruise you with wounds? And you dare to speak about Ava disgracing our family. If she was doing this mission, she would have already completed it. How would you like me to tell that to Uncle Vikram?" Ian winced.

Mr. Rakab sighed, "I hope I will not have to protect you again in the future. I am familiar with the fact that the Cahill girl has uh, feelings for you. You are to woo her and convince her to reveal the Madrigal stronghold."

Ava snorted. "He used 'woo.'" I covered her mouth.

"Cousin Lucas, it's been two years since I've seen her! And now she's teamed up with my Ava, how can I possibly get there? Besides, they found your message. Perhaps we should make a language of our own in the future."

I muttered quietly, "Cousin Lucas?" Ava's eyes widened.

Mr. Rakab gave Ian a dirty look. "Are you saying that you are giving up this mission just as it has begun? I wonder what your mother would say..." Ian flinched. "Y-you wouldn't. I beg you not to. I'll try harder, I swear. I just doubt that I can get them there by two months."

"You disgust me. I cannot continue helping you with your missions! This will be the last favor, are we clear? Once you get my sister back in her tracks, you are to bring both of the girls at the location. I will ask the leader for an extension for the due date. Until then, you owe me a hell lot."

Mr. Rakab turned around and walked towards the school. When he reached the entrance, he looked around for us. I bit my lip and looked at Ava. She looked just as nervous. We weren't exactly in a good hidden location at the moment. He turned around and saw us. His face paled because we were so close to where he was just talking to Ian.

He set his eyes on Ava. I scanned her face. It was full of pain, but also anger. Mr. Rakab suddenly made a face, as if he realized that something shocking had happened. He turned his back towards us and ran back to the school.

Ava unexpectedly ran after him. I raced behind her. When I finally caught up, we were running in the halls of the school. "Um, Ava? You ok? What just happened?"

She just kept running. Finally, when we cornered my biology teacher in an empty classroom, Ava slammed the door closed. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU FOR ALL THESE YEARS?" She calmed down with deep breaths. She turned to me. "Amy, this is my supposedly dead brother, Lucas."

**Yah, I know. It's confusing, but I'll explain more in the next chapter.**

**Anyway, REVIEW!**

**~urnotspecial~**


End file.
